Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Rey's first day
by digoutyoursoul
Summary: A bit of a different take from the original film. Luke decides to train Rey, the next morning it begins with seeing an old friend...


EXT. AHCH-TO - MORNING

Sunrise. A lone figure, Luke Skywalker, walks down a large set of steps. Below is the Millennium Falcon.

INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON- LIVING QUARTERS

Chewbacca is fast asleep in his quarters.

INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON- COCKPIT

A tired looking Rey sits in the cockpit. She looks at the lightsaber of Anakin Skywalker. The noise of the Falcon bay door opening is heard in the background. R2-D2 beeps enthusiastically. Rey leaves the cockpit to see what is going on.

INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON - MAIN AREA

Luke enters. R2-D2 is thrilled to see Luke. He kneels down in front of the droid, placing a hand on his head affectionately.

LUKE: Good to see you too, R2.

R2 let's out a few lighthearted beeps. Luke touches his own beard.

LUKE: Hey, I do not look older than Yoda!

Rey steps forward, Luke stands up.

LUKE: Let's go.

EXT. AHCH-TO- HILLTOP-DAY

Luke and Rey stand facing each other. He picks up two large sticks and throws one to Rey who catches it. Rey looks bemused for a brief moment, looking to the lightsaber she is carrying. Luke shakes his head dismissively, acknowledging his robotic hand. He proceeds to attack Rey, who blocks well. A practice fight ensues, for a brief moment it seems Rey is getting the better of Luke but he manages to disarm her, who then loses her footing. Luke stands over Rey, pointing his stick towards her.

LUKE: Again.

Rey gets up. A brief montage of the two practising, Rey is quick and agile whilst Luke is anticipating her attacks well, until during one round, Rey gets the better of Luke.

LUKE: Good.

EXT. AHCH-TO - CLIFFSIDE- LATER

LUKES P.O.V: Rey practices with Anakin Skywalker's lightsaber. Stances, strikes, defensive moves.

Luke is looking down from above , watching her every move. Standing next to him is Chewbacca.

LUKE: He killed his own father...

Chewbacca let's out a few somber groans, explaining to Luke what happened. Chewbacca bows his head a little, obviously very saddened for what happened to his old friend. Luke comforts him.

LUKE: I'll miss him too Chewie.

Below, Rey is becoming more clinical with her moves. Luke is impressed.

LUKE: Not bad!

Chewbacca nods approvingly.

EXT: AHCH-TO - CLIFFSIDE- DAY-LATER

Luke and Rey are standing next to each other. The sun is beginning to set, a calmness from the noise of the sea waves below them.

REY: When I first touched the lightsaber, something came over me, visions, voices were heard. Like I was somewhere else.

LUKE: How did you feel afterwards?

REY: Terrified. I had never experienced anything like it before or since then.

Luke stands in front of Rey.

LUKE: Close your eyes.

Rey complies.

LUKE: Breathe, just breathe. Calm. That's it.

Reys facial expression goes from one of comfort to one of slight uneasiness.

EXT. MUSTAFAR

The volcanic planet of Mustafar. A cloaked figure stands alone outside a Separatist base. We focus on the face within the hood, it is Anakin Skywalker.

LUKE: (V.O): What do you see?

The face of Anakin turns, darkness engulfs it, revealing the masked face of Darth Vader under the hood. Vader's breathing intensifies.

Rey gasps. The volcanic lava dissolves into the fire of...

EXT. ENDOR - NIGHTFALL

A young, Luke Skywalker looks on as his deceased fathers body burns , Rey is standing there too without being seen by Luke.

OLDER LUKE: (V.O): What is it?

Before Rey can answer, the nightfall of Endor morphs into blue skies of the planet Jakku. A young Reys parents are leaving her behind, she begs them but she is taken away.

Rey begins to panic, her breathing gets quicker.

LUKE: (V.O) Rey?

Suddenly, another vision, of Emperor Palpatine , standing next to Darth Vader, unleashing lightning from his hands towards somebody. Rey gasps again.

LUKE: (V.O) Rey!

EXT: AHCH-TO- CLIFFSIDE- DAY

Rey comes out of her vision, falling to the floor, cracks appear on the surface. Small floating rocks crash to the ground. Luke is taken aback. He helps her to her feet.

LUKE: Rey, are you alright?

Rey is a little shaken.

LUKE: What did you see?

REY: ...You.

EXT. AHCH-TO - CAMPFIRE-NIGHT

Luke and Rey are sitting by a fire, a clouded night.

LUKE: Your family, what can you remember of them?

REY: Very little. My childhood wasn't one of fond memories. Scavenging, isolation, longing for them to return. They didn't.

LUKE: I see.

REY: Your family?

LUKE: Now that's a long story!

REY: Your mother?

LUKE: (pauses) I never knew my mother...

CUT TO:

INT. NABOO CRYPT- YEARS EARLIER

A younger Luke and Leia walk down a set of stairs, Leia is carrying a baby in her arms. A beautifully crafted tomb surrounded by sunlights gaze from the crypts window. They both surround the tomb. Luke puts his arm around Leia who is visibly upset.

CUT TO:

EXT. AHCH-TO - CAMPFIRE-NIGHT

Closeup of Luke, in deep thought for a moment -

REY: (OS) And your father?

Luke comes around, looks at Anakins lightsaber next to Rey.

LUKE: Lets just say we settled our differences.

REY: The visions I had...your father...

LUKE: My father was corrupted by a man known as Darth Sidious. He became a servant to the Sith.

REY: Darth Vader...

LUKE: Yes. What good that was left in him was enough to see the Empires downfall...or so I thought. Now it lives on, through my nephew.

REY: Kylo.

LUKE: Ben Solo. As time went on, a good natured boy became a deeply troubled young man. He became resentful to his parents, constant questions about his grandfather. I thought I could help him, help Han, Leia...

REY: Leia, it's obvious she cares for you deeply. It's why I'm here. You shouldn't be hiding away like this. This is no life, Master. She needs you, as do many others!

LUKE: You should get some rest.

REY: She doesn't blame you for what happened to Ben. I came here for you.

Luke is visibly agitated.

LUKE: Get some rest. We will talk more tomorrow.

Rey gets up. Taking Anakins lightsaber with her.

REY: Good night Master Skywalker.

Rey walks off and heads towards the Millennium Falcon.

LUKE: ...Good night.

Luke walks off in the opposite direction as rain begins to fall.

FADE OUT.


End file.
